Surprise
by yurisnow
Summary: "I might have another case for you Dean," Bobby said. "Where's the case?" I asked. "South Dakota." "Okay, what's the case?" "Come to my place and I'll explain everything." - Complete
1. Surprise!

**Author's Note: **So this is my second one-shot for Supernatural. I'm on a roll now. I haven't written in forever and it feels good to sit down and write. Oh and the show is running in the background so this is even better.

And, so we go…

XxXxXx

I groaned rubbing my eyes. This was frustrating. I looked over at the sleeping form of my brother. He was sacked out. He earned his sleep. He had worked hard for the past week. I looked back at the laptop at the page. We had finished up a case in Wyoming. We were moving out in the morning. We had hunted down a ghoul and the sleeping lump of my brother had been the bait throughout the whole thing. He was dead tired.

I sighed as I closed the laptop. I had been looking for another case but I was done. Laptops and myself had also ended in a fight. Either I gave up or the laptop didn't work. It usually ended with me giving up. Like tonight, I gave up. I rubbed my eyes again as my cell phone rang. It was two in the morning, who the hell was calling me?

"Yeah?" I grumbled opening the phone.

"Did I wake you sleeping beauty?" Bobby grumbled back into the phone.

"No I was up. What's up?" I asked leaning back into the chair.

"I might have another case for you Dean," Bobby said. I sighed. I know Sammy and I did this all the time, but it would be nice to have a break. "What's wrong? Getting tired of the job?"

I rolled my eyes. "No I just want a break. Where's the case?" I asked changing the subject.

"South Dakota."

"Okay, what's the case?"

"Come to my place and I'll explain everything."

I sat there and watched as Sam rolled over. He mumbled something and I was afraid I woke him up. My little brother needed his sleep and he wouldn't be getting it if I woke him up. "Alright, we'll head out in the morning. Sammy needs his sleep."

"Sounds like you do too Sleeping Beauty," Bobby hung up with me collapsing on the bed.

XxXxXx

"Did Bobby say anything about the case?" I asked as we drove through South Dakota. I was sore from the last case. I had a stab wound in my thigh that was starting to hurt again. We did our best to patch it up but it would scar like every other wound I've had. I stretched my hurting leg and Dean looked over.

"He didn't say. Do you want to get out and walk around?" Dean asked half glancing at me and the road.

"No, I'll just drink some whiskey later." I didn't want to stop for a little pain in my thigh. We hadn't stopped for wounds worse than mine. When Dad and Dean were almost dying after the encounter with Yellow Eyes, we hadn't stopped. The only reason we did was because the Impala was totaled by a semi that was driven by a demon. I wasn't going to stop for this.

Dean sighed cracking his back. "Alright, just let me know if you need to stop."

I didn't reply as the desert passed by us. There was nothing to look at in South Dakota. There nothing but rocks and dirt around. Nothing at all. This made my thoughts wander to a different time.

XxXxXx

"_Hey Sammy?" _

"_Yeah Dean?"_

_Dean looked at Sam and then back at the homework they had been doing. Sam was in the 7__th__ grade and math wasn't his strong point. It frustrated Sam to no end. Dean was a wiz at it. He understood it and tried to teach Sam but Sam wasn't getting it. No matter how hard Dean tried to teach him. Nothing worked._

"_Let's take a break. Want to go walk around the park?" Dean was a junior in high school and would rather spend time with his brother than anyone else. Even the girls at school. Well, maybe not the girls at school, but still._

"_Yeah," Sam got up a stretched his legs. He wasn't as tall as Dean but he still had long legs. They walked down to the park. Dad was on a hunting trip and left them alone to go to school and what not. It wasn't the first time this happened. It happened all the time. Whenever Dad had a job._

"_Beat you can't climb that tree," Dean pointed to the tree that they were standing in front of at the park. The free was 25 feet tall and it had lots of branches with lots of leaves. It looked sturdy enough for someone to climb._

_Sam sized the tree up and down. "Yeah I can."_

"_Go for it then." Dean grinned knowing that Sam couldn't climb it._

_Sam glared back at his brother and walked to the tree. He scaled the first couple yards easily. There were several branches. No problem. Sam looked around at the other branches and chose the other ones. He climbed the next ones easily. He climbed to 20 feet and then the branches became scares. There were branches but they were farther apart. Sam looked around to find the branch to climb next. Sam found the one and pulled himself up. Sam scaled the next three feet easily."Look down Sammy." Dean chuckled knowing Sam wouldn't look down. He wouldn't because Dean told him to. _

_Sam rolled his eyes and continued to climb. "One more branch," Sam muttered to himself. He climbed up the next branch…_

…_.and grabbed it safely. Sam smiled triumphantly. He had done it! He climbed the tree! _

_Now all he needed was to get down._

_Sam scaled down the tree with ease until the bottom half. The branches were closer together which made it harder. Sam placed his foot down on one branch and his other dangled in the air. He let go with one hand and tried to grab the branch before disaster happened…_

…_Sam slipped and he couldn't catch himself. He yelled out for Dean but he was too far away to catch him. He heard Dean shout "Sammy!" Sam hit a branch, then another and another. He smacked his head on one and then he felt himself land on something soft._

_Sam groaned and looked at what he had landed on. He had landed on Dean. _

_Dean sighed and placed his head on the ground. "Sammy?" Dean waited for a couple minutes and didn't hear a response. "Sam?" A couple more minutes…no response. "Sammy?" Once again, not response._

"_Shit," Dean muttered. He moved Sam off him so he could get up. Dean knelt down next to his brother and looked at him. His head was bleeding from hitting something but no visible broken bones. Dean pressed on Sam's ribs. At least one bruised one. Great, Dad was going to kill him. Dean picked up his brother and carried him back to the motel._

_Sam opened his eyes and looked around the room. Dean was asleep in a chair next to the bed. Sam felt something heavy on his head and felt it. He had gauze wrapped around his head. He must have busted his head on the tree branch. Sam went to sit up but hissed because of pain in his ribs. Dean jolted awake and smiled when he saw Sammy awake. "Sammy, how ya feelin?"_

"_Good."_

"_No lies."_

_Sam sighed. "My ribs and head hurt."_

_Dean nodded. "I'm sorry Sammy, I shouldn't have made you climb that tree."_

_Sam was shocked. Dean never apologized for anything. He must have felt bad about what happened. "It's fine." Sam said still a little shocked. _

"_I'll get you something for the pain." Dean got up went to the kitchenette to get some pain meds._

XxXxXx

"Sammy? We're at Bobby's," I said shaking my brother. He had fallen asleep a little over five hours ago and I wasn't going to waken him up. Whenever the other fell asleep in the car, we let them sleep. We needed out sleep. We got extra whenever we could. Sam opened his eyes and looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Right," He yawned. "How long was I out?"

"About five hours."

"Wow."

"I know, that's a lot even after the sleep you got last night."

"You could have woken me up; I would have driven if you were tired."

"No, it's fine. You needed it more than I did."

Sam opened his mouth to reply but couldn't get it out because Bobby was coming up to them.

"You guys finally made it. Come inside, I have a case for you two." Bobby said ushering them inside.

"Must be important if you wouldn't have told us what it was over the phone," I followed Bobby in with a limping Sam behind me.

"It is," Bobby stated bluntly.

We walked through Bobby's front door and I smiled. I turned to Sam who walked through the door and stopped. "Surprise!" We all shouted at him. I smiled and went up to my little brother. "Happy birthday Sammy," I hugged him and Sam hugged back in shock.

"What's go—You knew this whole time didn't you?" Sam asked after I let go of him.

"Yep," I smiled. "Kept that secret pretty good wouldn't ya say?"

"So that phone call from Bobby last night, that wasn't true."

"No it was." Sam looked to Bobby for some info but was interrupted with Rufus coming up to them.

"Sam, happy birthday!" Rufus said shaking Sam's hand.

"Thanks Rufus, it's nice to see you again."

"So there is a case?" Sam questioned.

"No, I just needed an excuse to get you up here," Bobby chuckled.

"Sweet, because I don't want to work on right now. Not when we have cake, booze, and-" I paused for a moment and smelled the air. "Pie!" I raced off to the kitchen and grabbed a slice. "Bobby, you're the best," I said through a mouthful of pie.

"I don't understand why is everyone getting worked up over Sam's birthday?" A voice from a hallway said.

Sam turned around. "Hey Cas." Sam smiled.

"Cas, glad you could come," I said through another mouthful of pie. "Want some?"

Cas shook his head and looked over at Sam. He paused for a moment. "Happy birthday." Sam nodded smiling.

I knew he was happy. He knew Sam needed this. Especially after everything that had been going on with us. We have been stressed out and we needed time to relax. Sam's birthday just happened to be great because it was right in the middle of a stressful time. We could relax and everything. I watched Sam talking to Bobby and Rufus. He laughed and I smiled even more knowing my brother was having a good time.

XxXxXx

"Thanks Dean," Sam said later that night when they were in there room at Bobby's place.

"For what?" I asked knowing fully what he was saying thank you to.

"For this, I really needed it. I was stressed and I needed something to get my mind of things." Sam simply said sitting down on his bed.

"No problem, you seemed to be having fun tonight," I unlaced my shoe and pulled it off.

"It was a lot of fun," Sam paused for a moment before continuing, "You let me sleep in the car on purpose."

"Yeah, so?" I smiled pulling off my other boot.

"Thanks, I also needed that."

"No problem, it's what I'm here for Sammy." I pulled my bag up and rummaged through it until I found what I needed. I pulled out the box. "Happy birthday Sammy."

Sam took the box with somewhat of embarrassment written across it. He opened the box and pulled out a bracelet. Sam smiled at it. It was one I had made him when we were little. I had made it for him but never gave it to him. It had his name on beads. Each bead was a different letter and it spelled S-A-M-M-Y across the bracelet. There were different shades of red on either side of Sammy. Sam looked at the bracelet. "You made this when I was five didn't you?"

"Yep, I've kept it since then. I figured I could give it to you at some point and this seemed like a prefect time." I smiled as he put it on.

"Thanks Dean, for everything."

"No problem, it's my job."


	2. Kneeling

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I got a review from Cheryl who said Sam needed to do something nice for Dean. So I have a major want to write but not write my essay for school so I'm going to type up another chapter. Hope y'all like it.

And, so we go…

XxXxXx

We were sitting in a bar about a month after Sammy's surprise birthday party. I smiled remembering how much fun it had been. With Bobby, Cas, Rufus, and myself all together for fun. Not to try and figure out what was killing everyone, but for fun. It was one of the few times everyone had just sat down and laughed together. No one was getting on each other nerves or wanting to kill each other. Sam was still wearing the bracelet I had given him for his birthday. I don't think he'll ever take that off because it had memories behind it.

I took another drink of my beer, leaned back, and sighed happily. "You know Sammy, beer is good."

Sam chuckled. "You've only had five beers and you are already acting drunk."

I pouted, "I'm not acting drunk." Okay, maybe I as a little bit. But hey, I wanted some beer and I wanted a lot of it.

Sam rolled his eyes know that he was right. "Where are we going next?" He asked leaning back so it was easier to talk quietly to each other.

"I dunno, don't wonna think 'bout it right now," I admitted. I wanted to good time to last longer without having to think about our job.

"Alright, but we have to figure it out at some point," Sam placed his elbows on the table and took another drink of his own beer. Sam suddenly stood up and stretched. "I'll be right back, I gotta hit the can." I nodded as he walked off.

The bartender came over and asked if I wanted another beer. I nodded. "So are you from around here?" She asked.

"No but I can be if you want me to," I swallowed another mouthful and placed the empty beer bottle on the counter.

She chuckled, "So where you from then?"

"Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas," I stated bluntly as the words _"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Go Dean go!" _ Those words haunted me for the rest of my life. They still do.

"So not that far from here. Only a couple states away," The bartender said. "I'm Jenny by the way. And you are?" She asked.

"Dean," I said not giving my last name. I never game my last name and if I did give a last name, it was a false one.

"Nice to meet you Dean. Who's the other guy you're with?" Jenny asked titling her head to where Sam was sitting before he left for the bathroom.

"My younger brother Sam."

"He's the younger of you two?" Jenny asked obviously shocked because of Sam's height compared to me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm older by four years." Jenny whistled. I took another mouthful of the beer and placed the almost full bottle on the counter.

"What are you guys doing in Indiana?"

"Family business," I answered immediately. It was very true. When either of us said that, people stopped asking questions. It was a good way to stop people from asking too many questions. Jenny nodded not saying anything else. I leaned back in my chair waiting for Sam to come back.

"Sounds like fun," She said after a while. She must have been thinking about the possibilities of the family business. "I gotta get back to work. Nice to meet you Dean." I nodded as she left to go bartend to other people.

I looked behind me to see where Sam was. He was walking out of the bathroom whipping his hands on his pants. I smirked as he sat next to me. "What?" He asked seeing my expression.

"No towels or hand driers?"

"No they ran out."

"Or did you pee all over yourself?" I joked.

"Shuddup," Sam growled at me.

I chuckled and chugged the rest of my beer. I stood up and looked at Sam who gave me a confused look. "Let's go."

"Alright but I'm driving," He held his hand out for the key.

I glared at him. "No."

"Dude, you've had six beers and just chugged the last one. Give me the keys," Sam said getting annoyed with me. I rolled my eyes and handed him the keys. I said nothing as I threw down the cash to pay for our bill.

XxXxXx

I closed the car door and waited for Sam to get out. We were standing outside our motel room at the Blue Bird Motel. I looked over at Sam. It was dark and his features were somewhat hard to see. I could tell he was tired and that he wanted to sleep. So did I and that's why we were at the motel. I sighed walking to the door and I unlocked it. I opened the door and laid down on the first bed of the two.

I looked up at Sam who was taking his shoes off and he looked at me. "What?"

"Nothin'," I muttered kicking off my shoes and pulling off my jacket along with my shirt. I threw them in the corner of the room and got up to change into my sweatpants. I crawled back into bed and nuzzled my head into the pillow. I heard Sam chuckle at me. He always made fun of the way I slept but I ignored him. I had plenty of other good things to make fun of him for besides how he sleeps.

I soon fell asleep as I entered the land of dreams and nightmares.

XxXxXx

I rolled over hearing Dean shout out in his sleep. He'd been having trouble sleeping ever since he'd come back from Hell and that was almost a month ago. I had never done anything about it. I've tried to get him to talk but he never would. He would talk when he was ready but I wanted him to talk now. Maybe it was because I was nosey or maybe it was because I knew Dean needed someone to talk to. Either way, I wanted him to talk.

I rolled back over and fell asleep.

I soon heard more cries from Dean. He usually woke up when he cried out but for some reason, he wasn't tonight. Maybe it was all the beer he had. Maybe he couldn't wake himself up.

"Sammy!" I woke with a start and looked over at Dean. He was asleep and he was having obvious nightmares because he was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. I got up and knelt down next to his bed. He rolled over to face me like he knew I was there. I took his hand and squeezed it. He must have known I was holding his hand because he held onto it in a death grip. I leaned in a whispered into his ear.

"Dean, you can fight it. I know the time you spent in the Pit still haunts you but you can't let that affect you. Dean, I'm here for you. Fight it."

I could tell that he had heard me because he seemed to calm down. His breathing decreased and he released some of the pressure on my hand. "It's alright Dean, I'm here for you."

XxXxXx

"Sammy!"

"Come on Dean, don't you want to see your Daddy?"

"Dean, I know you can."

"Does this hurt?"

"How does this feel?"

"Dean, you can fight it. I know the time you spent in the Pit still haunts you but you can't let that affect you. Dean, I'm here for you. Fight it."

_Wait, was that Sammy's voice? _Dean thought to himself.

"Dean, come on, you can tear their souls. It's not that difficult."

"Dean, let's start with the torture."

I screamed out in pain as Alastair began to slowly cut my body up into little pieces. I wanted this to stop. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to see Sammy again. I wanted to hold him in my arms. I wanted to let this pain stop. I wanted to give in. I knew I couldn't because I knew Sam would be disappointed in me. I let out another scream as I heard Sam's voice again.

"It's alright Dean, I'm here for you."

I looked around confused to where the voice was coming from. Sam wasn't in here. I knew that. There was no way he was in the pit. He would never have come in here to come and get me. Unless he made a deal... I hoped to God that he didn't do that.

I fought the urge to scream as Alastair continued to cut me. I fought to stay alive.

XxXxXx

I woke up covered in sweat and my arm was asleep for some reason. My body parts never feel asleep. If they ever feel asleep, it was very rare. I tried to move my left arm but it was weighed down. I looked at it and saw that Sam was holding my hand. What the heck? Why was he doing that? Sam had his head on the mattress and the rest of them were on the floor. That didn't look very comfortable.

"Hey Sammy," I muttered shaking his hand.

He looked at me and blinked. He pulled his hand outta mine and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Dean," He mumbled. He looked around for a moment and sat up.

"Why were you on the floor last night?" I asked swinging so my feet where on the ground and my hands were on the edge of the bed.

"I dunno." I looked at Sam. "You were having nightmares and you weren't waking up. I wanted to make sure you knew you were safe so I talked to you and slept right next to you and held you hand." Sam honestly said.

I looked embarrassed at the wall where the head board backed up into. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Do you want to talk about them?"

"No."

"Alright then."

I got up off the bed and knelt down in front of Sam. I looked at the wrist where he was still wearing the bracelet I gave him for his birthday. I smiled. "You know what Sammy, I use to do that same thing to you when you had nightmares when you were little."

"Really?"

"Yep. I use to kneel beside your bed and talk to you. You would wake up and I would ask you if you wanted to talk about them. You never did. I always let it go then."

"Didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

"Yeah."

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

I leaned forward and gave my brother the hug he deserved.


End file.
